A set top box (STB) is a device that converts digital MPEG-TS and encrypted video into an analog format that can be viewed on a standard television. The set top box provides subscription and pay-per-view broadcast television services and interactive TV services. The STB is controlled from a multi-system operator (MSO) head end through an out of band (OOB) channel. The OOB channel is part of a proprietary structure each cable services vendor uses for transmitting emergency messaging, electronic program guides, software updates, etc. to the STBs. The proprietary structure includes the signaling or data transfers necessary for communicating between a STB server and the STB.
A proposal has been suggested for using a data over cable service interface specifications (DOCSIS) cable modem to replace the OOB channel in the cable network. The DOCSIS cable modem provides Internet protocol (IP) services over a cable network. The problem is that some existing STBs operate with one-way cable plants that receive OOB messages over an OOB downstream channel but provide no upstream return OOB channel. The DOCSIS system, on the other hand, is a two-way protocol that requires a downstream and upstream communication channel.
The DOCSIS cable modems currently work independently with existing STBs. However, this requires five separate tuners at the STB location. Three tuners for the downstream video channels, OOB channel and the DOCSIS channel; and two tuners for the OOB and DOCSIS upstream channels.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.